camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brocky292
Archives *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 1|'Archive One']] (Nov 14 to 11 March) *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 2|'Archive Two']] (March 12 to 22 April) Battle of the Bands So, basically... *bows* Thank you very much for participating on the Battle of the Bands contest!^v^ Now, the prizes. As written on the prizes section the grand winner get to make their charries minor and a godrp with apollo and the whole band on the band's page. Also, since you guys are the only band who has joined and there is a part where it says the winner of each category can pick from adopt to minor or early powerup, you guys get to have 3 adopt to minor OR early powerup. I know there are 4 categories, but the grand winner must at least win one category so.. 3 xtra prizes. XD hehe Please tell me or just add it on the Forum:Users_&_Characters XD So far, I can't find their cabin page, so when it's created please tell me or any admin to rp as apollo and give them an in character prize which is their own studio room in the corner of the recoding studio (which kinda everyone has) but with new recording and music equipments and a gold plaque signifying their win. You guys are kinda in charge of how you want to design the room since Apollo is paying, but not too ugh.. over (hovering things etc) though XD Tori has become automatically become minor now :) You have the choice to speed 3 of your charrie's powers :) Reaped }} Brocky, what arena?:) Lyssa Lt. Devynn Hartlington is no contest. Donovan gets lt. by default. Congrats. :D Hmm... >.> i can't really decide... can we pick something we're not both an advantage to? >.< but then.. air is hard... urban maybe?>.< sorry You want to know why I'm mad? To be fairly honest, I liked none of the entries in this contest, except Anaideia. It's not just cause it was Oli's, but, cause I really liked it. And, so, when he didn't make it, I didn't want to vote at all. And, then, of course, you just had to have your way, didn't you? Make me feel worse on an already bad day, then force me to do something I don't wanna do. But, obviously, you are not at fault here, right? Me feeling bad, then feeling worse, is my fault, right? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 23:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I said I'd vote for you. But what good is a vote if you didn't earn it, and, just got it cause we're friends? I made your day crappy yesterday. I tried to fix them. But, apparently I couldn't, since you are still bringing it up. I refer you back to my first sentance. What good is a vote if you have to rely on your friends, instead of your skill? And, you know what? That's it. Sometimes, I don't feel like your friend. I feel like someone who you can vent your feelings to, and, then, just forget about me, and, come back when you need me. So, please. Do not use the word friend. At all. And, know what? You've made me feel crappy sooooo many times before, I honestly, could not care less right now. And, I repeat. Do not use that word. I already think my life is meaningless, and that I'm a waste of space, but, please. Do not lie to me like that. Pretend we're friends and then do not do a damn thing to prove it. --Little Unusual Me (talk) 23:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I never said I don't want you as a friend. It's just that I never feel like one to you. Just, a person who's there. To be honest, I'm scared. Scared that if you knew the real me, you'll stop talking to me. Scared that if you even see me, you'll hate me. I've been told nearly everyday of my life, whether it's by "friends", relatives or even my own parents that, I should be like someone else. That I'm fat, useless and an idiot. That, I should give up on my dreams cause I'm not good enough. Give up on life, cause, no one would ever even bother to love me. I can't help but feel like you aren't my friend because, that's what it's been like my whole life. Of course I'm able to forgive you, like every other time, and, of course, I'll get over it. But, the pain won't go away. It never does. Don't worry. I'll get over this. I always do. It'll take time for me not to show my real feelings again so, I don't know how long I'll have to stay off chat, because I don't want to worry anyone. Just, don't worry about me. Love you too. You do not know how much you saying that or typing that, or, whatever, means to me. I love you so much right now. It's like, this was my love for you before on the scale, |------------| And, this is it now, |---------|---------------------------. Like, way, way off the scale. If, that made any sense. I love you so much. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :3 Char spots >.< Would chu mind putting in your user/char forum how many char spots you still have? It gets confusing since there aren't blank spots (the ones that often say 1. - or 2 - ) and the prizes just got me confuzzled even more >.< So pretty pretty please help me out by putting how many major char spots you still have? :3 Great then, ill create the page :) O.O Are you sure? Because, according to the user/char forum, you... *Transferred 3 BC spots to Camp *Got one character spot from Upper *One character spot from adopt a newb Then for your prizes, for having won 4 contests, you used the "turn to minor" prize, which means, you get 4 open major spots (which came from having turned 4 major chars to minor). So all in all, that would be 9 extra char spots. Four of those have been used already so you still have 5... Why do I feel like I'm confusing you? ;-; Why not go on HG? Since I'm talking to a few people there, you might as well come on there, since I'm not checking this chat often. Who's to say I won't? You are? o.o Guess I forgot from November or w/e. Go back on again and l'll unblock it. nope I read through it and made sure it was ok before voting started Audie and Tori Oh, I posted on Audie like 3 days ago xP Just telling you in advance cuz I'll be going to the mall with Miggy and some of our classmates. Thanks :) #PandiaCabinIsBeingHoarded Cybele So....I found that Cybele's page has not yet been made. Do you mind if I made it for you? It's fine if I can't though. ^^ Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 18:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Quest Please post on the quest, The Quest for Lyssa's Bracelet Suger cubes? ~ ♒Shady♒ 23:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC)